Love art
by Lady H.K
Summary: Si tratta di una raccolta di drabble o almeno dovrebbero somigliarci basato sui 100 prompt che ho trovato ovunque in giro su internet. Cercherò di farle tutte sulla coppia Ladonia x Kugelmugel! Non in tutte le drabble hanno la stessa età, saltellerò nel tempo! Non dovrebbero esserci scene hot o strane, mi dispiace! Spero vi piacciano! : Recensite mie dolci fan! ?
1. 6 Obsession

**6. Obsession**

Soffia di nuovo liberando nell'aria un'infinità di fragili bolle di sapone, Egon semplicemente le guarda sdraiato sull'erba.

-Io non capisco cosa ci trovi di speciale.

-Sono sfere…

Altre bolle invadono l'aria e conclude:

-Sono arte.

-Sono bolle.

Restano in silenzio a guardare il cielo, l'austriaco ha da sempre avuto un'ossessione per gli oggetti rotondi, in particolare per la sua casa.

-I pianeti ti piacciono?

-Non sono sfere.

I loro sguardi si incrociano per un attimo prima che Thomas soffi: non lo capisce, non può capirlo, ma Egon sta sorridendo e questo gli basta.


	2. 33 Seeing Red

**33. Seeing Red**

-Ma come ti è venuta in mente una cosa simile?

-Io… io non lo so! L'ho fatto e basta!

Thomas non crede ad una sola parola e il suo sguardo indagatore ne è una prova evidente mentre vaga sul volto, vagamente imbarazzato, dell'austriaco.

-Davvero! Non ne ho idea!

Si volta ad osservare la campagna innevata fuori dalla finestra.

-Egon… non so cosa dire… è… strano.

Forse la neve è un poco inquietante e il cielo è di un viola innaturale, ma solo Egon poteva svegliarsi un mattino e colorare un'intera finestra di rosso.


	3. 98 Game

**98. Game**

-Quindi… fino a qualche minuto fa, io stavo vincendo.

Thomas resta in silenzio, effettivamente, prima che gli spiegasse come si gioca a "the game", Egon non poteva aver perso.

-La vendetta… è arte?

Due settimane dopo il giardino di casa Oxenstierna è invaso da ogni genere di giocattolo, dalle bambole ai lego, passando per un trenino elettrico e un gameboy. Alla porta un post-it mostra la firma inconfondibile di Kugelmugel.

Per quanto Berwald e Timo si sforzino di capire, opera d'arte dell'austriaco è davvero strana.

Solo dalla finestra della camera di Thomas è chiaramente leggibile la scritta "THE GAME".


	4. 7 Eternity

7. Eternity

-Staremo insieme per sempre?

Attirato dalla voce timida di Egon, si volta a guardarlo e si ritrova a sprofondare nel viola tempestoso dei suoi occhi.

Sospira.

Non è l'"insieme" a preoccuparlo, è il "per sempre".

Le nazioni non sono eterne.

La loro immortalità è un illusione, la loro vita dipende in tutto e per tutto dalla popolazione che rappresentano.

Loro sono piccoli, minuscoli.

I loro fratelli potrebbero facilmente cancellarli dal globo. Chiunque potrebbe. In qualunque momento.

Afferra rapidamente la mano dell'altro e risponde, stringendola.

-Fino alla fine.

Se qualcuno dovesse attaccare, lui sarebbe al suo fianco. Fino alla fine.


	5. 84 Echoes

**84. Echoes**

-E allora?

-E allora ti odio!

La porta che sbatte indica che la lite è finita.

Thomas fissa il punto in cui l'austriaco stava fino a poco prima, le sue parole riecheggiano nella sua testa e gli pare di non sentire nulla dal collo in giù.

Sembra un sogno.

Tutto sembra così surreale, a partire dall'ira di Egon.

Come è potuto accadere? Cosa è successo? In che punto si è passati da un semplice confronto a "ti odio"?

Si passa una mano tra i capelli, il suo respiro accelera e tutto torna reale.

Si alza dal divano e, prendendo le chiavi, si precipita fuori dall'appartamento.


	6. 58 Heartfelt Apology

**58. Heartfelt Apology**

Lo trova fermo in mezzo al marciapiede, guarda il cielo con espressione vagamente corrucciata.

Quell'espressione che fa ogni volta che qualcosa non gli è chiaro.

Non gliel'ha mai detto ma quell'espressione è adorabile.

Si avvicina con cautela.

-Egon?

-Cosa… Cosa è successo?

Abbassa lo sguardo sul rosso che alza leggermente le spalle.

-Non lo so.

Si guardano negli occhi per un attimo prima che Thomas lo abbracci e sussurri contro i suoi capelli.

-Mi dispiace, non volevo dire… quelle cose.

L'austriaco annuisce sprofondando ancora nel maglione grigio dell'altro.

-Jag älskar dig.

Annuisce di nuovo, stringendolo a se.

-Ja.


	7. 51 Troubling Thoughts

**51. Troubling Thoughts**

"Mi sto avvicinando troppo in fretta?

Non dovrei guardarlo?

E se non sono bravo?

E se non gli piace?

Al primo appuntamento è troppo presto?

Vorrà uscire ancora con me?

Cosa faccio se poi mi dice di no?

Mi vorrà almeno come amico?

Riuscirà a fingere che non sia successo nulla?

Tra noi cambierà tutto?

E se poi lo racconta in giro?

Dirà a tutti che ho fatto la figura dell'idiota?

Sealand mi prenderà in giro a morte! Non dovrei farl-"

Troppo tardi.

Le loro labbra si toccano delicatamente, in un impacciato bacio ad occhi aperti.


	8. 71 The True You

**71. The True You**

Egon era l'unico che l'aveva visto.

Il _vero_ Ladonia è un ragazzino disinvolto che fa e dice un sacco di cose strane.

Ad esempio oggi è piombato nel suo studio con il suo portatile, dicendo che doveva mostrargli una cosa.

-Io in realtà dovrei finire questo ritratto…

L'espressione del rosso è impagabile.

-Dovere? Ma oggi è Caturday, è giorno di riposo!

Dopo aver capito che con "caturday" intendeva "sabato", ha lasciato da parte il lavoro per accontentare l'amico.

-Non credo di riuscirci… lo sai che non so ballare.

-Si che ce la fai, basta che segui me! Prova! 3… 2… 1… OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!


	9. 74 Midnight

**74. Midnight**

La mezza notte si avvicina.

Ungheria sta distribuendo i bicchieri, onkel Gilbert e Roderich si stanno contendendo il diritto di stappare lo spumante.

A quest'ora potrebbe essere a casa di Sealand a festeggiare insieme ai nordici.  
Potrebbe essere con Thomas.

Suo fratello non gli ha dato il permesso.

Il conto alla rovescia comincia e, poco dopo il tipico botto dello spumante, tutti allungano il braccio per farsi riempire il bicchiere.

Il cellulare di Egon vibra.

Happy New Year! :D

Ps. Anche Sealand ti fa gli auguri

Pps. Mi manchi

L'austriaco sorride, poco prima che qualcuno lo trascini per ballare.


	10. 59 Challenge

**59. Challenged**

-B-Bruder?

Austria si volta seguito da tutti i suoi ospiti.

Solo in quel momento Egon si chiede perché ha scelto "sfida" invece di verità.  
Si chiede anche perché la sua sfida l'abbia scelta Wy.

Sistema velocemente l'ennesima ciocca di capelli che gli finisce in bocca: odia portarli sciolti.

Inoltre tutto quel tulle gli da fastidio.

A proposito, perché Wy ha un vestito simile? È identico a quello di Kerli!

Arrossisce prendendo fiato.

-Welcome to the t-tea party…

Austria sembra furioso e tutti lo stanno guardando.

Continua a canticchiare e sente la testa leggera…

-Want to be my V… I… P…

Non credeva di svenire, invece.


	11. 40 Knowing How

**40. Knowing How**

Allunga con delicatezza la mano, fino ad afferrare il colletto della sua camicia, per tirarlo a se.

Lo guarda negli occhi: sembra quasi spaventato, ma non si oppone.

Con un movimento lento e fluido lo libera della cravatta, sorridendo appena.

Vede il suo pomo d'adamo muoversi quando deglutisce nervosamente.

Lo bacia.

Thomas reagisce timidamente muovendo le sue labbra contro quelle dell'austriaco.

Egon sa che anche WY e Sealand ci hanno provato con Ladonia, in passato, e hanno miseramente fallito.

Avvicinare Ladonia è come addomesticare un animaletto selvatico: ci vogliono pazienza e costanza.

La verità è che, con lo svedese, solo lui sa come fare.


	12. 68 Unsettlig Revelations

**68. Unsettling Revelations**

Thomas lo guarda per un attimo con attenzione.

Che sia stata colpa della sua scarsa dimestichezza con i nomi propri tedeschi?

O per via delle trecce?

O forse per i suoi modi calmi e posati?

Deglutisce e si passa una mano tra i capelli.

-Quindi… sei un maschio.

Egon annuisce con calma, come se quella non fosse una rivelazione sconvolgente.

Non che il rosso abbia dei pregiudizi a riguardo, sia chiaro.

Tuttavia deve ammettere che non se l'aspettava.

L'albino sembra non cogliere il perché dello sguardo del rosso.

-Che c'è?

-N-niente!

Silenzio.

L'austriaco continua a guardarlo con aria interrogativa.

-P-potrò essere un pochino scioccato no?!


	13. 49 Umbrella

**49. Umbrella**

-Sembra che debba piovere per sempre.

La voce dell'albino lo costringe ad annuire, ma questo non gli impedisce di lanciare delle terribili occhiatacce ai passanti.

Camminare uno accanto all'altro sotto lo stesso ombrello è normale.

Allora perché la gente li guarda così?

E' perché sono due maschi?

Thomas si volta a guardare per un attimo Egon.

Forse li guardano perché Egon sta cercando di sistemarsi la camicia bagnata in modo da non avere troppo freddo, mentre sotto all'ombrello del rosso c'è solo la tracolla dell'austriaco, gonfia di disegni.

-Finirai per ammalarti.

-Mi verrai a trovare lo stesso?

Sospira e annuisce, l'arte sarà la sua rovina.


	14. 21 Never Again

**21. Never Again**

-No, Egon. Mi dispiace davvero, ma non lo faro mai più.

L'austriaco resta in silenzio rannicchiato sul divano, a tirare in modo compulsivo il polsino della camicia.

La serata è stata un disastro.

Thomas è sempre stato orgoglioso della sua buona educazione e delle sue buone maniere, ma cenare sotto lo sguardo vigile di Austria l'ha snervato.

Per non parlare delle sottili frecciatine che ha dovuto sopportare tutta la sera.  
Nessuno sano di mente vorrebbe ripetere l'esperienza.

L'austriaco annuisce, asciugando una lacrima con la manica della camicia, e Ladonia realizza che…

Se c'è qualcosa che non vuole fare mai più, è veder piangere Egon.


	15. 97 Enthusiasm

**97. Enthusiasm**

-Una mostra?

Thomas si volta a guardarlo, trascurando il computer, con un espressione incredula.

-Si! Al Guggenheim di New York!

In un attimo il rosso si alza e lo abbraccia, sollevandolo da terra con entusiasmo.

-Egon! Dobbiamo festeggiare!

Quando lo rimette giù, delicatamente, Egon si ritrova sul letto.

Ladonia lo guarda negli occhi, sorridendo apertamente, senza malizia.

I suoi occhi celesti sono così intensi, l'austriaco sente un brivido silenzioso scivolargli lungo la schiena.

Lo tira a se e lo bacia.

Lo abbraccia e, soffiando lentamente sul suo orecchio, sussurra, con la voce più dolce che gli riesce.

-Si, dobbiamo festeggiare.


	16. 70 Bitter Silence

**70. Bitter Silence**

Entra nella stanza e chiude la porta senza fare rumore.

È vuota.

Come lo è il resto della casa.

Egon è partito solo da qualche ora e tornerà tra una settimana.

La mostra a New York è una grandissima occasione per l'austriaco e Thomas ne è più che felice, se non fosse per il fatto che è a _New York_.

Mentre lui è a casa, a _Stoccolma_.

Si butta sul letto stringendo a se il cuscino dell'albino, respirando lentamente il suo profumo.

Gli manca già da morire.

E il silenzio che aleggia nella casa, come se fosse nebbia, lo sta uccidendo.


	17. 11 33

**11. 33%**

Egon bussa e appoggia l'orecchio alla porta, in attesa di una risposta.

-Va via!

Volge lentamente lo sguardo verso Berwald che alza le spalle, indicando di non capire perché il rosso possa essersi chiuso nello sgabuzzino.

-Thomas, sono io.

La serratura scatta e una manina gelida lo tira dentro prima che l'austriaco possa dire nulla.  
L'ambiente è illuminato solo dallo schermo del laptop di Ladonia.

-Perché sei chiuso qui dentro?

-L'IPRED ha fatto calare il traffico su internet del 33%.

I loro sguardi si incrociano, lo svedese sembra sconvolto.

-Il 33%, ti rendi conto?! Devo trovare il modo di farla pagare a Svezia!


	18. 96 Lesson

**96. Lesson**

-Ecco, qui generalmente si immette l'URL ma funziona anche come motore di ricerca.

Egon guarda con attenzione il rosso mentre digita la parola "youtube" nello spazio bianco e preme invio, avviando la ricerca.

-Così anche se non conosci l'URL puoi trovare i siti. Capito?

L'austriaco annuisce.

Ha afferrato vagamente il concetto, ma tra una decina di minuti non ricorderà nulla, anche il rosso lo sa.

Osserva per un poco lo schermo.

Non è del tutto certo di aver letto bene, è comparso solo per un attimo, sotto allo spazio in cui Ladonia scriveva, ma decide di chiedere lo stesso.

-Thomas… cos'è "youporn"?


	19. 48 Everyday Magic

**48. Everyday Magic**

Erano anni che Sealand non faceva quello scherzo come pesce d'aprile, da quando erano bambini, probabilmente.

Lo sguardo di Thomas è di completo imbarazzo.

Quello di Egon è perso tra i capelli rosso fuoco, scompigliati dal sonno, e le pieghe del lenzuolo, che lasciano intravedere la pelle lattea.

-Smettila di fissarmi!

La sua voce è terribilmente acuta, ma la riconoscerebbe tra mille.

Sorride.

-Che hai da ridere ora?!

Si lascia cadere sul materasso.

Dopo qualche istante di silenzio, tira Ladonia a se, in un bacio dolce, sentendo contro il suo petto il seno prosperoso della rossa che ha trovato nel letto stamattina.

-Sei arte anche così.


	20. 12 Dead Wrong

**12. Dead Wrong**

-Glielo dicono tutti! Ci è abituato!

Sorridono tutti a tavola.

Nessuno ha pensato che Prussia potesse sbagliarsi.

Egon sta rimescolando svogliatamente la sua rindsuppe con un espressione vacua, non ha detto nulla e ora gli altri parlano d'altro.

Thomas allunga la mano, nascosta sotto alla tovaglia, per stringere tra le sue dita quelle esili di Kugelmugel.

I loro sguardi si incrociano.

Ladonia gli sorride imbarazzato e torna a mangiare.

Vorrebbe dirgli qualcosa, rassicurarlo, ma gli mancano le parole.

L'albino gli stringe la mano delicatamente e continua il suo pasto: sa cosa voleva dirgli lo svedese.

"Nessuno si abitua ad essere chiamato pazzo."


	21. 83 Breakfast

**83. Breakfast**

Il tempo è passato, ma certe cose non sono mai cambiate.

Sono circa le otto di un Mercoledì mattina.

Alle nove dovranno entrambi essere al lavoro.

Thomas sorseggia il suo caffè fumante, mentre sfoglia pigramente le news sul suo tablet, finendo per soffocare qualche imprecazione contro la bevanda troppo calda.

Egon legge le notizie sul giornale, aspettando pazientemente che il suo tè si raffreddi, e ridacchia appena, dietro alla carta che profuma d'inchiostro, ascoltando il rosso mentre aggiorna il suo status su facebook.

Incrocia lo sguardo di Ladonia e si sorridono.

Loro due non cambieranno mai e va bene così ad entrambi.


	22. 62 Irregular Orbit

**62. Irregular Orbit**

-Quindi… non ti piace il gelato.

Thomas lo guarda incredulo mentre lui scuote la testa, un poco imbarazzato.

-N-no… cioè, solo se è al cioccolato.

Egon si morde leggermente il labbro.

Gli piace andare al mare, ma non fare il bagno.

Gli piacciono i capelli corti, ma odia tagliarli.

Gli piace la neve, ma non giocarci.

Gli piace stare in compagnia, ma non parlare con le persone.

Abbassa lo sguardo.

Perché tutta la sua vita dev'essere così… Irregolare? Strana?

Sente Ladonia che lo abbraccia, sollevandolo un poco da terra.

Gli sta sorridendo.

-Poi la gente mi chiede perché ti amo!


	23. 29 Dark

**29. Dark**

Egon ama tutte le arti, nessuna esclusa, ma sa bene di avere una spiccata preferenza per le arti figurative.

Non riesce ad immaginare una vita senza colori, forme e linee.

Per questo motivo ha sempre odiato il buio: l'assenza di luce, la condizione in cui non puoi vedere nulla.

Sospira pesantemente.

Sente le lenzuola frusciare, il profumo di Thomas lo inebria e le dita del rosso scorrono sul suo collo languidamente.

-Ti piace?

La sua voce profonda sembra rimbombare nella stanza, dentro alla sua testa e lui annuisce nell'oscurità della stanza.

Messa in questi termini, però, potrebbe arrivare ad amare il buio.


	24. 54 Health and Healing

**54. Health and Healing**

È nella stanza del rosso da qualche ora.

Ladonia sta riposando nel suo letto: è sudato, ha la febbre.

Di tanto in tanto Finlandia passa per controllare come sta e sorride dolcemente ad Egon, ogni volta.

Sente la mano bollente di Thomas avvolgere la sua.

-Ha… ha portato via Omphalos.

-Lo so.

Si sentono dei passi rapidi e pesanti, la porta si spalanca rivelando l'imponente figura di Svezia.

L'austriaco lo guarda negli occhi, il suo sguardo carico di risentimento è eloquente.

Entrambi sanno che Ladonia guarirà, ma un fratello maggiore che ferisce deliberatamente il minore resta qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato.


	25. 91 Answers

**91. Answers**

-Si.

Thomas non sposta lo sguardo dallo schermo del laptop.

-"Si" cosa?

Qualcosa di piccolo e spigoloso lo colpisce in testa.

-Egon! Ma che diavol-

L'austriaco è appoggiato allo stipite della porta, sorride mentre analizza con aria soddisfatta la sua mano sinistra.

C'è un curioso riflesso metallico attorno al suo anulare.

Il cuore del rosso accellera, in preda ad un terribile presentimento, cerca per terra l'oggetto che l'ha colpito.

È una scatoletta cubica, nera e, anche se è chiusa, sa bene che l'interno è foderato di raso rosso.

-E-egon… I-io… l'anello è…

L'albino alza lo sguardo.

-Ho detto di si: accetto la tua proposta.


	26. 56 Everything For You

**56. Everything For You**

Stacca con cautela il pennello dalla tela e si volta verso Thomas.

-Io… farei di tutto per te.

Il rosso osserva Egon: pare sorpreso e il suo tono di voce lo conferma.

A lui pare una cosa ovvia, lo ama: farebbe qualunque cosa per l'austriaco, forse per l'altro non era così.

-Anche io, ma-

-L'ho realizzato ora!

Si guardano per qualche secondo, Ladonia può distintamente vedere negli occhi dell'altro l'ispirazione. Sostituisce la tela su cui lavorava con una completamente bianca.

-D-devo dipingerlo! È arte!

Thomas sorride, si alza e gli posa un bacio leggero sulla tempia, prima di osservarlo mentre lavora.


	27. 60 Exhaustion

**60. Exhaustion**

-Sono esausto.

Ladonia si lascia cadere pesantemente sul letto e sbuffa.

-Giornataccia?

Il rosso annuisce ad occhi chiusi, prima di sentirsi tirare con delicatezza tra le braccia dell'albino.

Aprendo gli occhi incontra le iridi viola dell'altro.

-Ho paura di deludere la nuova Regina…

Le dita di Egon scorrono lentamente tra i suoi capelli, sono rilassanti, chiude di nuovo gli occhi, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto.

Sente il suo cuore battere, lo sente muoversi un po', probabilmente per prendere la coperta che ora lo avvolge.

-Andrai benissimo, ti adorerà…

La voce soave dell'austriaco lo culla e, prima che possa ringraziarlo, si addormenta.


	28. 18 Love

**18. Love**

Controlla l'ora sullo smartphone, l'aereo dovrebbe essere atterrato da dieci minuti.

Egon dovrebbe essere già sceso.

Quanto ci si mette a sbarcare e prendere le valige?

Si guarda attorno nervosamente: non vuole più aspettare, ha passato un'intera settimana ad aspettarlo.

Ha cominciato ad aspettarlo con impazienza nel momento esatto in cui l'ha salutato in quello stesso aeroporto.

Controlla di nuovo l'ora.

-Thomas?

Alza lo sguardo e si perde nel viola profondo degli occhi dell'austriaco.

È tornato.

-Egon!

Lo abbraccia con trasporto, baciandogli una guancia, inspirando profondamente il suo profumo, come se dovesse svanire da un momento all'altro.

-Ti amo!

Lo dicono insieme e sorridono.


	29. 47 Perfection

**47. Perfection**

Si guarda allo specchio con espressione concentrata.

Con un gesto lento e preciso fa scorrere il pennello sopra al naso e alla guancia destra.

Osserva la sottile linea di colore.

Ricrea il suo migliore sguardo arrogante e subito sbuffa insoddisfatto.

Non va bene.

Cancella il colore col dorso della mano e riflette, fissando la sua pelle immacolata.

Forse è il pennello, lui non è abituato ad usarlo.

Corre a cercare nell'armadio di Finlandia la matita per gli occhi, quella che usa quando va ai concerti metal.

Torna allo specchio e riprova.

È inutile: solo Egon sa tracciare la cicatrice perfetta.


	30. 9 Death

**9. Death**

L'austriaco sembra giù di morale.

-Sei preoccupato?

L'albino annuisce delicatamente, appoggiandosi al petto del rosso.  
Si morde il labbro nervosamente.

-S-secondo te… morirà?

Ladonia scuote la testa sorridendogli nel modo più rassicurante che gli riesce.

Prussia si è ammalato molte volte, le solite normalissime influenze umane, e se l'è sempre cavata.

Egon si preoccupa ogni volta.

Ha sempre paura che possa andarsene, che sia _quel_ tipo di malattia, quella che porta via le nazioni.

-I-io… io non ho ancora capito… perché sia ancora… vivo…

Thomas lo stringe.

Sono passati molti anni, Prussia non ha una nazione, un territorio, nulla… eppure, contro ogni aspettativa, è vivo.


	31. 1 Introduction

1. Introduction

"Io sono Ladonia, sicuramente avrai sentito parlare di me e della mia vittoria schiacciante nella grande Guerra contro la Svezia."

L'austriaco l'aveva guardato con l'espressione inquieta.

Aveva aperto e chiuso la bocca un paio di volte, prima di produrre un qualche suono.

"P-pia-pi-pia… P-pia… K-kug…"

Chiude la bocca e serra gli occhi con forza, stringendo rapidamente la mano del rosso.

"Piacere, Kugelmugel!"

L'aveva detto a voce decisamente troppo alta.

-Che hai da ridere?

La voce di Egon lo risveglia dal suo piccolo flash back, alza lo sguardo sull'albino.

-Pensavo a quando ci siamo conosciuti.

Kugelmugel arrossisce violentemente e lui ridacchia tornando al lavoro.


	32. 75 Shadows

**75. Shadows**

La corrente è saltata da circa mezz'ora, la stanza è illuminata solo da alcune candele sul tavolino del salotto.

Egon si guarda attorno nervosamente, la stretta convulsa sulla giacca di Ladonia ha reso le sue dita bianche come cera.

-Hai paura?

-N-no…

Thomas passa le dita sopra alle fiamme, riflettendo su come distrarre l'albino, proiettando ombre nette sulle pareti.

Idea.

-Egon, guarda!

Posiziona le mani accanto alla fiamma e Kugelmugel le fissa senza capire.

-Ma non qua! Guarda sul muro!

L'ombra proiettata è quella di un coniglietto.

L'austriaco scoppia a ridere quando vede le orecchie muoversi.

Ora il rosso sa come intrattenerlo fino al ritorno della corrente.


	33. 50 Party

**50. Party**

-Per un vero party ci vogliono un sacco di invitati!

La voce di Wy è piuttosto alterata e il sorriso di circostanza di Sealand sembra trattenerla appena dallo strangolare tutti i presenti.

Seborga e Molossia stanno ballando, anche se il secondo sembra contrariato, e Hutt River sta osservando con attenzione il buffet.

-Dai Wy, è solo una piccola riunione e poi-

-DIRTY PONY! I! CAN'T WAIT TO HOSE YOU DOWN~

La coppia subito si volta a guardare Egon in piedi sul tavolo che si muove sinuosamente a ritmo con la musica, canta e indica Thomas ammiccando sensualmente.

-E poi c'è Kugelmugel ubriaco.


	34. 38 Burning

**38. Burning**

Succede ogni volta, non sa da quanto tempo esattamente.

Anche ora, nascosti dietro al divano nello studio di Berwald, mentre giocano a nascondino.

Non sta facendo nulla, Thomas non lo sta nemmeno guardando, eppure sente caldo, sente tutta la pelle bruciare sotto agli abiti.

Osserva il rosso con la coda dell'occhio e si morde il labbro: vorrebbe avvicinarsi e toccarlo, annusarlo… morderlo.

-Vieni!

Ladonia lo prende velocemente per mano e lo trascina di corsa verso la cucina, Sealand li insegue preso dal gioco.

Il suo tocco brucia sulla sua mano, il caldo è insopportabile, quasi doloroso, eppure ne vorrebbe di più.


	35. 53 Future

**53. Future**

-Egon, non puoi passare tutto il tuo tempo a preoccuparti per il futuro…

L'albino lo guarda vagamente irritato, quasi offeso.

Come può non capire che ha paura di perderlo?

Tutta la sua vita ruota attorno a lui, non riesce a stare tranquillo pensando che forse, un giorno, potrebbe restare solo.

Si chiede anche come Thomas possa essere così calmo, forse non lo ama abbastanza, non come lo ama lui.

-Io… non saprei come fare senza di te!

Il rosso sorride.

-Lo stesso vale per me…

Prende il viso dell'austriaco tra le mani.

-…Ma adesso siamo qui entrambi ed è il presente quello che conta.


	36. 28 Light

**28. Light**

-Non capisco perché dipingessero così le cose!

Thomas continua ad osservare "Le moulin de la galette".

Non ha senso!

Semplicemente il mondo non è così!

La realtà è nitida e precisa, come la si vede nei film in HD… circa.

Egon sta sorridendo al dipinto come una madre farebbe con il suo bambino e sospira dolcemente.

-Non dipingevano "le cose"…

Le pennellate cariche di energia, morbide nelle ombre e aggressive nel rappresentare i punti più illuminati.

Sente lo sguardo curioso del rosso su di se.

-Loro rappresentano la luce.

Ladonia torna a guardare il quadro perdendosi nei colori vibranti.

-La luce…

Ora sorride anche lui.


	37. 34 Shades of Grey

**34. Shades of Grey**

L'idea di partenza è fare un ritratto di Ladonia.

Ha scelto, tra tutte le tecniche, di farlo con gli acrilici, dipingendo su una grande tavola.

Vuole appenderlo nella sua stanza, così potrà vedere Thomas ogni mattina appena sveglio e ogni sera prima di addormentarsi.

Per renderlo più artistico, ha deciso anche di ritrarre lo svedese in bianco e nero.

Gia dalla prima pennellata qualcosa non lo convince, ma quando ha finalmente finito ne ha la certezza.

Non va assolutamente bene.

Corre a prendere il resto dei colori e una nuova tavola.

Per rappresentare Ladonia le sfumature di grigio proprio non bastano.


	38. 99 Friendship

**99. Friendship**

-Ma noi siamo amici.

La voce dell'austriaco è ferma, la sua non è una domanda, ma il rosso la prende come tale.

-No, Egon. Non lo siamo da quando ci siamo…

Deglutisce, ha la bocca secca.

Vorrebbe dire "baciati" ma la voce sembra non superare il nodo di imbarazzo che sente in gola.

L'albino lo guarda dall'altro capo del divano, sembra serio.

-Intendi il bacio?

Thomas arrossisce violentemente e abbassa lo sguardo, perdendosi il sorriso che tende le labbra di Kugelmugel.

-Quel bacio vuol semplicemente dire che non siamo solo amici.

Quando si volta trova le labbra dell'altro sulle sue.


	39. 16 Excuses

**16. Excuses**

Egon patisce il solletico, specialmente sui fianchi.

C'è un punto specifico, circa all'altezza del gomito, che lo fa ridere e agitare fino a quando gli manca il respiro.

Thomas gli fa il solletico spesso.

È una sorta di punizione scherzosa. Lo fa quando l'albino fa battute pungenti, quando giocano a nascondino e riesce a scovarlo, quando sembra più cupo del solito e anche quando fa finta di essersi offeso.

Il punto è che ogni scusa è buona per lo svedese.

Non resiste alla tentazione.

Toccare Kugelmugel, vederlo sorridere e ascoltare la sua risata sono cose che ama quasi quanto ama l'austriaco in se.


	40. 31 Colours

**31. Colours**

Prende il pennello, intinto nel colore rosso, e con la mano tremante disegna una linea che da sotto al pettorale porta fino alla cresta iliaca.

Si morde il labbro, mentre deposita il colore attorno al suo ombelico e poi dentro, sentendo il fruscio delle setole contro la pelle bianca.

L'austriaco immerge le dita nel colore e, gocciolando sui loro corpi, le appoggia sulla sua spalla, scendendo in una lunga carezza fino alla coscia.

Thomas chiude gli occhi, sentendo il materiale vischioso depositarsi lungo il precorso.

Quando li riapre Egon sta leccando via il colore dalle dita.

Rabbrividisce.

Non avrebbe mai pensato che i colori potessero attirarlo tanto.


	41. 63 Cold Embrace

**63. Cold Embrace**

-Buon compleanno, Egon!

Le braccia di tante Ungarn lo avvolgono in un abbraccio.

Non è il primo che riceve quel giorno e, sicuramente, non sarà l'ultimo.

In passato amava festeggiare il suo compleanno proprio per via delle attenzioni che il mondo intero gli dedica e che, per il resto dell'anno, gli sono negate.

Da qualche anno a questa parte quel giorno gli è del tutto neutro, anzi, in certi momenti lo urta dover sopportare tutto quel finto affetto.

Questo perché ora sa cosa si prova quando un abbraccio è sincero.

Scorge la chioma rossa di Thomas all'entrata.

Sorride.

Il prossimo non sarà un abbraccio freddo.


	42. 2 Complicated

**2. Complicated**

Nessuno aveva mai detto che sarebbe stato semplice, lo sapeva benissimo fin dall'inizio.

Fin dalla prima volta in cui si sono incontrati.

Aveva visto, in quelle iridi viola, quelle emozioni impetuose e imprevedibili che agli altri paiono solo pazzia.

Aveva visto, nei suoi gesti esitanti, una delicatezza studiata per ingannare chi si affaccia nel suo mondo, senza saperlo affrontare.

Aveva sentito, nei suoi discorsi frammentati, il fruscio basso di un universo a se, che ti scruta nell'anima quando ci guardi dentro.

Aveva capito subito che sarebbe stato complicato rapportarsi con Egon, ma quando l'ha visto sorridere, ha capito di essersi invaghito della sua complessità.


	43. 22 Online

**22. Online**

-Cos'è questo?

Thomas si avvicina per vedere cosa sta indicando sullo schermo del laptop.

Le frasi compaiono nella finestra della chat seguite da un leggero "plin", sono in svedese ed Egon non capisce cosa ci sia scritto, ma riconosce alcuni termini come poco educati.

Ladonia legge per un attimo in silenzio, lo sguardo serio scorre sulle parole che si aggiungono e le labbra sono curvate in una leggera smorfia.

-Dice… delle brutte cose su di te?

Il rosso chiude la finestra e sorride all'austrico, un sorriso tranquillo e rassicurante.

-Si, ma è questo il bello della vita online: le cose sono reali solo finché lo vuoi tu.


	44. 13 Running Away

**13. Running Away**

-Io non ho ancora capito perché Egon non è venuto.

-Te l'ho detto, non aveva voglia di uscire.

Wy fa una leggera smorfia e riprende a mangiare concludendo con un'alzata di spalle.

-Io non lo capisco.

Il rosso sospira staccando un altro boccone al suo hamburger.

Egon è rimasto a casa.

A dipingere e mangiare la deliziosa torta sacher che fanno nella pasticceria sotto casa sua.

Quando Thomas gli ha chiesto perché non volesse uscire, lui ha risposto: "A volte ho bisogno di scappare… dal mondo…".

Immerso nel vociare del fastfood, guardando distrattamente Peter che imbocca la sua ragazza, Thomas capisce esattamene cosa intendeva.


	45. 3 Making History

**3. Making History**

-Voi micronazioni volete sempre diventare grandi e passare alla storia.

La voce seria di Islanda attira l'attenzione di Egon e Thomas.

Il silenzio è rotto solo da Norvegia che insulta Danimarca ogni volta che si lamenta del disinfettante.

Fino a pochi minuti fa il danese e lo svedese lottavano come due belve affamati sotto lo sguardo inorridito delle due micronazioni.

Tutto è cominciato con una battuta idiota sull'unione di Kalmar.

Islanda si siede, osserva le espressioni sconvolte dei due ragazzi e continua.

-La storia è fatta di nazioni che scompaiono…

Thomas allunga lentamente la mano a stringere quella di Egon.

-…ma capita che le nazioni muoiano dentro, senza scomparire…


	46. 73 Patience

**73. Patience**

-Ovvio, io sono il migliore!

Egon rotea lentamente gli occhi continuando a masticare uno dei biscotti cucinati da Ladonia.

Sono buoni, molto buoni.

Questo, però, non giustifica in alcun modo la risata arrogante che rimbomba nella cucina.

Generalmente ama quando il rosso ride, ama anche quelle rare volte in cui, nel bel mezzo della risata, gli manca il fiato e continua a ridere senza produrre alcun suono.

Lo trova adorabile, ma non ora.

Non nelle situazioni come questa, quando ogni suo gesto sembra una estensione del suo smisurato ego.

Sospira mordendo di nuovo il biscotto.

Ci vuole solo pazienza, tra poco tornerà il Thomas di sempre.


	47. 24 Rebirth

**24. Rebirth**

Oggi è stata una giornata pesante, come ogni giornata passata in compagnia del fratello maggiore.

Thomas vorrebbe dire di averci fatto l'abitudine, ma comincia a dubitare di potersi abituare al modo di comunicare sterile e, apparentemente, risentito dello svedese.

Sembra che le buone parole del biondo siano sempre e solo rivolte a Sealand o a Finlandia.

Si sente così fuori luogo in quella casa.

Sente di essere la pecora nera.

Probabilmente non è tagliato per la vita da "famiglia felice".

Sospira avviando il computer.

Tutti i giorni sono pesanti, ma vedere Egon online che lo aspetta…

Lo fa rinascere.


	48. 36 Dreamer

**36. Dreamer**

Apre gli occhi di scatto e si mette a sedere.

Si guarda attorno: riconosce facilmente la sua camera da letto.

Si volta verso destra e incontra il viso rilassato di Thomas.

Dorme, respira lentamente sbuffando un po' di tanto in tanto.

Egon gli sorride.

Ha sognato il giorno del loro matrimonio, avvenuto qualche anno prima.

Era tutto perfetto: Sealand e Molossia a fare da testimoni, Wy indossava quell'adorabile abitino lilla e pure Hanatamago aveva un cappellino rosa a tesa larga.

Erano all'altare, proprio come quel giorno, a promettersi fedeltà eterna…

Però non ricordava che Ladonia indossasse un abito da sposa bianco decorato romanticamente da delle farfalle blu.


	49. 46 Reflection

**46. Reflection**

Si guarda allo specchio con aria apatica.

Vede il suo intero corpo, nudo.

Oggi Ladonia ha di nuovo parlato tutto il tempo con Sealand, forse è perché l'inglese non ha la pancetta come lui.

Dal tavolino accanto a se prende un pennello, intinto nella vernice rossa, e traccia una serie di linee sul suo addome.

Forse è perché il biondino è più simpatico, o perché ha lo sguardo più attento, o forse è per via delle braccia, più muscolose delle sue.

Seguendo il ragionamento continua a tracciare linee sulle parti del corpo che mettono Peter in vantaggio.

Si ferma solo quando il suo riflesso è totalmente rosso.


	50. 52 Stirring of the Wind

**52. Stirring of the Wind**

L'albino tira su il bavero del suo cappotto cercando di ripararsi dal freddo.

Ha l'impressione che quel clima rigido gli abbia ghiacciato anche le ossa.

La sciarpa nasconde la sua leggera smorfia nel vedere Thomas correre fino alla vetrina successiva.

I capelli rossi arruffati dal vento gelido e il collo bianco, ben visibile oltre alla leggera sciarpa, indossata più per senso estetico che necessità, lo fanno rabbrividire.

Un'altra folata di vento minaccia di trascinarlo attraverso l'intera capitale, mentre lo svedese sembra non farci caso.

-Tutto bene Egon?

Annuisce stringendosi al suo braccio.

-Si, solo… a Vienna non c'è questo vento.


	51. 42 Start

**42. Start**

-Quel che voglio dire è…

Alza lo sguardo per osservare le iridi viola di Egon e deglutisce, tormentandosi le mani.

È nervoso.

Non sa come dirlo, ma è giunto alla conclusione che deve solamente dirlo.

-I-Io… M-mi piaci, ecco.

Arrossice.

Egon lo fissa, senza dire nulla, senza mutare espressione.

Ladonia si morde brevemente il labbro e si prepara alla ritirata.

-Ma va bene così! Non voglio nulla! Lo dicevo sol-

-Peccato.

Il rosso lo guarda senza capire.

-Cosa?

-Che non vuoi nulla. Mi sarebbe piaciuto essere il tuo ragazzo.

Thomas lo fissa boccheggiando un poco, al che l'albino sospira arrossendo.

-Vuoi essere il mio ragazzo?

-S-si!


	52. 32 Exploration

**32. Exploration**

Ha pensato spesso a come dev'essere una relazione con un donna.

Ha pensato di sperimentarlo, a volte.

Anche ora, seduto al tavolino del suo bar abituale, osserva la ragazza seduta al bancone da sopra al suo giornale.

Vedendola stretta nel suo tailleur, si chiede se le sue gambe lisce siano calde come quelle di Ladonia.

Chissà quant'è diverso seguire con le dita quelle curve aggraziate.

Probabilmente quel profumo dolce e femminile da un significato completamente nuovo al fare l'amore.

Può vedere la bellezza in quel corpo armonioso e morbido, che ricorda le veneri nell'arte.

Eppure teme che lo annoierebbe.

Solo la figura slanciata di Ladonia gli da dipendenza.


End file.
